Total Drama High School
by GirlyGirl9898
Summary: What would it be like if all your favorite Total Drama characters went to high school together? Well you are about to find out! Takes place after TDWT so all couples are from that season but since it's high school relationships will change fast! Enjoy!
1. First Day

**So I just finished watching all of the TDI,TDA and TDWT episodes and I started thinking...what would the character be like if they went to high school together? Thus this story was born! Just to warn you there will be no Alejandro (cause he's a robot) or Ezekiel (cause I don't like him). Some chapters will focus more on some people than others but other than that, enjoy!**

Courtney walked down the hall with fire in her eyes, it had been weeks and she still can't get over the fact that Duncan cheated on her. She glared at Duncan and Gwen as she walked past them but they were way too busy making out to notice. Then Courtney walked in the student council room.

"Hey vice pressi," Noah greeted in that sarcastic tone of his.

"Yeah yeah I get it you beat me in the election now can we please move on," Courtney groaned.

"It's only the second week back to school, why are you so grouchy?" Owen asked as he snacked on some chips.

Courtney snatched them out of his hands then yelled, "Those are for student council members only!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Noah commented.

"Oh how original Noah," Courtney replied but Noah just rolled his eyes. "What's Tubby doing here anyway?"

"Hey!" Owen exclaimed.

"He just wanted to hang out with me for bit before the bell goes," Noah explained, "Now let's get to work."

Back in the hallway Sadie and Katie were arriving with their arms around Trent who looked like he was dying.

"Oh my god I'm so happy to be back at school!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Yeah and it's going to be super awesome this year with all of our total drama friends at the same school as us!" Katie added.

"Can you please let me go? I can't breathe!" Trent struggled to say as Katie and Sadie squeezed him. But they couldn't hear him.

Then Trent saw Izzy walking down the hallway on her hands and he exclaimed, "Izzy! Help!"

"Hey guys, how's everything going? I'm awesome. Did you know I'm already on the ballot for most insane in our school year book?" Izzy spoke very fast.

Sadie and Katie let go of Trent so that they could give Izzy a big hug and while they did Trent escaped and hid behind Eva. Which may have not been the best choice...

The moment Eva spotted Trent hiding behind her, she picked him up and chucked him across the hall and into Bridgette and Geoff (who were making out). But they stopped the moment Trent hit the locker.

"Trent?" Geoff asked then he laughed as he helped him up, "I thought you were Tyler!"

"Well Tyler does have a flair for being a bit clumsy," Bridgette added.

Then at that moment Tyler came sliding across hall with Lindsay chasing after him, apparently he didn't notice the wet floor sign. The moment he finally stopped Lindsay bent down beside him and kissed him.

"Are you okay Taylor?" she asked.

"IT'S TYLER!" he screamed.

"Are you sure?" Lindsay asked.

Everyone in the hallway screamed, "YES!"

Suddenly the front door opened and Harold, Leshawna, DJ and Beth walked inside together. They greeted their total drama friends and then continued walking to a different hall where their lockers were.

"Can someone get me out of here?" a quiet voice said from inside a locker next to Eva. Justin walked over the locker and somehow it just randomly opened for him, I guess hotness is a powerful thing!

Once the door flew open, Cody fell out onto the floor.

"Eva shoved me in there yesterday and no one found me, not even Sierra!" Cody exclaimed as he panted for air.

Justin helped him up and then said, "Your okay now little buddy." Then Justin looked up at the clock and exclaimed, "Crap I'm going to be late for drama! See you guys later!" As he ran out of the hall.

All of the total drama teens looked around the hallway, someone was missing...

Then Heather walked down the hallway in her signature outfit but she also had on a hall monitor sash.

"Who made you hall monitor?" Duncan laughed.

"The principal, she said I had way too much free time and that the counsellor has way too many students to counsel because of me so she gave me the job of hall monitor," Heather explained.

"And how is that any better?" Cody asked.

"Do you have a hall pass pipsqueak?" Heather asked.

"School hasn't even started yet!" Cody complained.

Heather marched over to him and jabbed a detention slip onto his shirt, "Have fun in dentition."

"This doesn't make any sense!" Cody exclaimed.

"Do you want another?"

"No," Cody replied and then Heather marched away.

"That might be the worst decision ever made," Trent commented.

"I'm going to go talk to Noah about it, maybe he can do something," Cody stated as he walked towards the student consul office.

"Hey where's Twiddle-dee and Twiddle-dumb?" Duncan asked

Everyone looked around but Lindsay and Tyler were nowhere in sight.

Meanwhile in the boys' bathroom...

Tyler lay on the counter with Lindsay on top of him as they made out.

"Making out on the bathroom counter seems to be our thing huh?" Tyler said in between kisses.

"Yeah," Lindsay replied cheerfully.

The bathroom door swung open, a little ninth grade stood in the doorway staring at Lindsay and Tyler. Tyler glared at him and he ran away screaming.

The bell to go to class rang but Lindsay kept kissing Tyler.

"Shouldn't we get to class?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Just a little longer," Lindsay replied as she pulled him closer to her.

Everyone else rushed to class except Cody who finally noticed who else was missing.

"Wait, where's Sierra?" Cody asked but the hallway was empty.


	2. The Drama Begins

After a crappy Monday, everyone was glad that it was Tuesday! Heather and Noah were in English class together for first block.

Heather walked over to some popular girls in the class and bragged, "Check out these earrings daddy bought me, they are 7 carats each."

"Those are so awesome!"

"Yeah daddy got a raise so he bought me them," Heather added.

Noah came over behind Heather and commented, "Maybe now you can buy a heart."

All of the other guys in the class laughed and high fived Noah. Then Heather turned around and kicked Noah in the nuts. Noah crimpled down in pain as all the other guys ran away in fear. Heather glared at Noah and then returned to her conversation.

"Ok everyone calm down," the teacher exclaimed and then everyone returned to their seats.

"Make another stupid comment like that in front of my new friends and you will be sorry," Heather threatened.

"I'm so scared," Noah replied sarcastically.

"You will be."

* * *

><p>Leshawna and Harold walked down the hall together, Harold put his arm around her but she quickly swatted it off.<p>

"I already told you Stringbean, I'm not interested in you like that," Leshawna snapped.

Harold looked down at the floor disappointed.

"I'm sorry, that was harsh," Leshawna stated as she gave Harold a quick hug.

As they continued walking Leshawna noticed Trent looking at something on the wall. They walked over to him and looked over at the poster.

"A talent show!" Harold exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah I'm thinking about entering," Trent added.

"We should reunite the Drama Brothers!" Harold exclaimed.

"Actually I was thinking about entering solo," Trent replied.

"Oh well then I'll enter solo too," Harold commented.

"I think I'm going to enter too, I wanna show off my sweet moves," Leshawna stated as she began dancing in the middle of the hallway.

Trent looked embarrassed and then he slowly slipped away from Leshawna and Harold. Harold cheered Leshawna on as she danced then once she stopped, he asked, "Where did Trent go?"

"Trent do you have a hall pass?" Heather asked as she cornered him.

All of a sudden Noah walked over to him and asked, "Do you even know what a hall monitor does?"

"Gives detention slips to people they don't like," Heather replied happily.

"Heather it's obvious you shouldn't be a hall monitor, I'm going to have to take your sash and give you a detention slip," Noah stated as he ripped off Heather sash but as he did her halter top tore off as well.

"AHH, you freak! Give me my shirt!" Heather yelled.

Noah was bright red as he handed Heather her ripped shirt. Trent just stood there staring at Heather's (as Harold calls them) boobies.

* * *

><p>Heather marched down the hall and tried to cover herself with her ripped shirt. All of the guys stared while the girls laughed, Heather couldn't be anymore embarrassed. She looked around for someone she knew and she spotted Leshawna.<p>

"Leshawna you need to help me, do you have a shirt I can borrow?" Heather begged.

"And why should I help you?"

"Because if you do I will never be mean to you again," Heather suggested.

"Nope."

"No more Mrs. Nice girl. Leshawna you will help me or else I will hurt you bad!" Heather yelled.

"You hurt me? Ha!" Leshawna laughed.

Heather held onto her shirt with one hand and punched Leshawna in the face with the other. Leshawna staggered back and then charged at Heather. Heather fell hard onto the floor and Leshawna went on to bitch-slap her.

"Yeah! This is hot, Leshawna you should take off your shirt too!" some random guy in the crowd yelled.

Leshawna, realizing how stupid she was acting, got up and walked away, leaving Heather lying on the floor crying with a red, bruised face. Heather slowly got up and ran away crying to her locker.

Heather pulled out her sweater from inside her locker and quickly pulled it on before anyone else saw her topless. Then Heather sat down in front of her locker, buried her head in her lap and started crying again.

"Are you okay?"

Heather looked up and saw Gwen standing in front of her. Heather looked away so Gwen wouldn't see her cry. Gwen sat down beside her and went on to try to comfort her.

Then Heather looked at Gwen with her red puffy eyes and asked, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't know, you are pure evil but I still can't help but be nice to you when you are this upset," Gwen replied.

"That's so nice," Heather commented.

"So why are you upset?" Gwen asked.

"Well Noah tore my shirt off, then I got in a fight with Leshawna but that's not what I'm really upset about..." Heather explained.

"Is it because of a guy?" Gwen asked.

Heather nodded.

"It's Alejandro isn't it?" Gwen asked.

Heather nodded, "I really miss him."

"More like you are in love with him," Gwen stated.

"I want to be with him so bad, but now that he is a robot we can never be together!" Heather cried.

"It's okay Heather, it will get better."

"Gwen I'm so sorry I have been so mean to you, you truly are a great person," Heather apologized sincerely.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you," Gwen replied as she hugged Heather.

* * *

><p>Lindsay and Bridgette walked out of Health Class together after a two hour long talk.<p>

"What's birth control?" Lindsay asked.

"Are you serious? We spent all class talking about it," Bridgette replied. She was frustrated with Lindsay's lack of a brain.

"Really?" Lindsay asked.

"What were you doing all class?" Bridgette asked.

"I was waving to Tyler, he looks so cute," Lindsay replied.

"Wait you don't know about birth control! That means you and Tyler have been at risk," Bridgette realized.

"Oh my god! At risk for what?"

Bridgette smacked herself in the head, "Well you two have been having sex right?"

"No, we just make out," Lindsay replied.

"Really?" Bridgette asked. She didn't believe Lindsay one bit.

"Yeah I'm a virgin."

**I like that Heather finally shows her weak side and her & Gwen's kinda become friends. Plus I'm just such a big Noah fan that he will show up very often, he is just so funny! Well anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and remember to review!**


	3. Party Time

The final bell of the day rang had just rung so everyone was gathered in the hallway.

"Yeah it's finally the weekend!" Geoff cheered, "Party at my house tonight! Everyone is invited!"

"I'm not going," Gwen stated.

Geoff rushed over to her, "Come on Gwen, it will be fun."

"No thanks, parties aren't my thing."

Geoff then looked over at Duncan who was standing beside Gwen, "Dude your coming right?"

"Yeah, whatever," Duncan replied.

"I take that as a yes," Geoff smiled then he turned around to look at Bridgette, "Come on Bridge, we need to go shopping!"

Bridgette couldn't help but smile, she loved it when Geoff was all excitable. She closed her locker then walked over to Geoff and kissed him.

* * *

><p>DJ and Tyler were the first to show up at the party. Geoff welcomed them in and showed them to his rec room, which was massive!<p>

"This room is awesome!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Hey Tyler where's Lindsay?" asked Bridgette who was sitting on one of the couches eating chips.

"She said she had to go buy something and that she would meet me here later," Tyler replied.

Bridgette smiled, she had an idea of what Lindsay was going to buy.

Geoff turned on some music and then pulled out some more food from behind the bar. "You guys want something to drink?"

"What do you have?" Tyler asked.

"Root beer, orange soda, sprite, coke, beer and some fruit punch stuff that Bridgette made," Geoff replied.

"I'll have a beer," Tyler replied nonchalantly.

"What about you DJ?" Geoff asked.

"Well momma always says never to drink beer," DJ began.

"So beer," Geoff interrupted and then threw them a beer each.

DJ looked to Tyler for support.

"Dude it's no big deal, just drink it," Tyler commented.

About an hour later all the total drama kids arrived, except for Gwen.

Tyler was totally wasted by the time Lindsay showed up but she didn't care.

"So Tyler do you want to go somewhere more private?" Lindsay asked seductively.

"What for?" Tyler asked stupidly.

Lindsay put her arms around him and passionately kissed him.

"Ok!" Tyler smiled as Lindsay lead him to another room.

* * *

><p>Courtney stared with fire in her eyes at Duncan who was laughing with DJ and Owen.<p>

"That evil bastard," Courtney mumbled to herself. She really knew how to keep a grudge.

"Hey Courtney, how are you enjoying the party?" Bridgette asked.

"How drunk do you think Duncan is?" Courtney asked.

"Um I don't know, I think that is his fourth beer, why?" Bridgette asked.

"Just thinking of revenge," Courtney snarled.

"I'm walking away now and pretending I never heard you say that," Bridgette replied as she walked over to make out with Geoff.

Courtney watched as DJ and Owen went to get some food, it was her perfect opportunity. She pulled down her shirt a little and then walked over to Duncan.

"Hey Duncan, how are you doing?" Courtney asked casually.

"Pretty good you," Duncan replied, he didn't seem drunk at all.

"Oh good, you know flirting with tons of guys and stuff."

"Cool," Duncan smiled happily.

Courtney smirked. "You know you just have the most muscular arms I have ever seen," Courtney flirted as she put her hands around Duncan's arm.

"Well carving stuff makes my arms pretty strong," Duncan replied.

"You know I have really missed you," Courtney batted her eyes.

"Yeah me too sunshine," Duncan replied.

Courtney moved closer to him, "I remember you were a great kisser."

Duncan smiled, "Yeah it's a gift."

Courtney grabbed Duncan's face and loudly kissed him. Everyone turned to look at them. Courtney stopped kissing Duncan, then walked away smiling.

Owen rushed over to Duncan and exclaimed, "You just kissed Courtney!"

"Huh? What? I did?" Duncan replied confused.

Owen grabbed the beer out of his hand, "You have had way too many of these."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe Duncan kissed Courtney while he is still dating Gwen!" Katie exclaimed.

"I know!" Sadie agreed.

Their gossip made it so Trent was able to escape them. He crawled on the floor until he was far away from them. He stood up and walked over to talk to Cody.

"Can you please help me get rid of Sadie and Katie? They are driving me crazy," Trent begged.

"Sorry Trent but it's obvious that I'm no good at getting rid of stalkers," Cody replied.

"Where is Sierra anyway?" Trent asked.

"She is in the bathroom puking," Cody replied.

"Why?"

"I don't think she is very good at holding down her liquor," Cody guessed.

"Let's hope it's that," Trent commented.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"When chick throw up randomly it sometimes means something else," Trent hinted.

"I don't understand."

"Let's hope she's not pregnant," Trent replied frustrated and then walked away.

"Pregnant?" Cody questioned.

Just then Sierra returned from the bathroom and greeted Cody with a hug, "Codykins I'm back, did you miss me?"

"Yeah um are you feeling better?" Cody asked nervously.

"I'm feeling great! What's wrong with you?"

"You're not pregnant are you?" Cody asked.

"Sadly there is no Cody junior on the way," Sierra replied.

Cody was relived. Then he smiled and asked, "Wanna dance?"

Sierra smiled and then pulled Cody onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Duncan woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar room. All of a sudden the door opened and Geoff was standing in the doorway.<p>

"Good, you're finally up," Geoff commented.

"What happened?" Duncan asked as he rubbed his head.

"You passed out at the party last night so I carried you to my guest room and let you stay the night," Geoff explained.

"Oh, thanks," Duncan replied.

"No problem," Geoff smiled as he closed the door.

Duncan sat up and tried to remember what had happened last night. All of a sudden something came back to him. "Did I kiss Courtney?"

**I finally wrote another chapter! And the drama is just getting started...keep reading to find out what happens next! :) **


	4. Surprise!

Duncan cautiously walked through the halls as he made his way over to his locker. So far he had avoided both Gwen and Courtney today but he knew he luck couldn't last forever.

"Hey Duncan."

Duncan looked beside him to see Gwen. Tension filled his body, did she know?

She smiled. Duncan relaxed.

"Hey sweetheart," Duncan flirted.

"How was the party?"

"Good."

"Anything interesting happen?" Gwen asked.

"No," Duncan replied.

"Um ok then," Gwen replied unsure if she should drop the subject or not.

All of a sudden Owen walked up behind them with a bag of chips in his hand and blurted out, "Good so you decided to tell her what happened."

Gwen's calm expression changed, "Duncan what is Owen talking about?"

"Nothing," Duncan replied calmly then he turned to Owen and whispered, "Say anything else and that will be the last chip you eat."

Owen gulped and ran away from them.

"Seriously what is going on here?" Gwen demanded.

"If I tell you do you promise not to spazz out?"

"Duncan seriously I'm really freaked out right now just tell me."

"I got really drunk at the party and apparently Courtney and I kissed but it was all her! I didn't even realize it happened until the next morning," Duncan confessed.

"You what Duncan? You just can't seem to make up your mind so I'll do it for you. We are over," Gwen yelled and then stormed away.

Duncan tried to act like he didn't care but deep down he was hurting bad.

The bell went and everyone crowded into the halls. Duncan slammed his locker shut and tried to escape but Courtney found him before he could.

"Well, well, well looks like mister macho just got dumped," Courtney smiled.

"Courtney you are such a hypocrite. Back when I kissed Gwen when we were still dating you freaked out and now you did the same thing. You drive me so fucking crazy, so just deal with your problems and leave me out of them for once!" Duncan growled and then pushed her out of his way.

Courtney was stunned Duncan would ever say something so harsh to her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cody, I couldn't help but notice you forgot your lunch so I went and got it for you!" Sierra smiled as she held a brown paper bag.<p>

Cody grabbed the lunch and then asked, "How did you know I forgot my lunch?"

"I was watching you get ready this morning and I noticed you forgot to grab your lunch on the way out so I snuck in an open window in your kitchen and grabbed it for you."

"You were watching me!" Cody freaked out.

"Don't worry Codykins I didn't follow you into the bathroom, I just sat in a tree and watched you when you were in your bedroom," Sierra smiled.

"I thought you promised to stop stalking me when I said I would go out with you!" Cody exclaimed.

"I did but you didn't say anything about watching you are following you."

"Sierra watching me and following me is stalking me!"

"Don't worry Cody I was just being a good girlfriend," Sierra stated and she pulled him into a very tight and awkward hug.

Cody pushed her off of him and exclaimed, "I want some time to myself!"

Sierra waited patiently as Cody stormed away from her but once he was a safe distance away she walked after him.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh Katie! I just heard the bestest gossip about Noah!" Sadie exclaimed.<p>

Katie looked nervously at her, "What did you hear?"

"Rumour is that Noah has a secret boyfriend that he is keeping a secret because he doesn't want people to find out he is gay because he thinks it will ruin his political career which totally makes sense since he was cuddling up to Cody back at total drama island!" Sadie exclaimed.

"People think Noah is gay?" Katie asked confused.

"Well that's the gossip at least."

"Huh. Did you hear about Lindsay and Tyler?" Katie asked.

"No, what happened!"Sadie exclaimed excitedly.

"Where is Courtney? She knows we meet every day after school and her being the vice president means she has to be here!" Noah yelled.

"Calm down little buddy," Owen replied but Noah just glared at him.

"What's the big deal? She is just a psycho bitch, can't we start without her?" one of the other student council members asked.

"As much as I agree with you, the rules state that we cannot start a meeting without her," Noah replied much calmer.

"So why is big guy always here?"

"I don't know but I'm going to go look for Courtney. And Owen don't eat all of our food," Noah stated as he walked out into the hall.

Noah calmly walked down the empty hall way until he was pulled into a janitor's closet. Noah turned on the light and smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could hang out for a bit."

"Well I'm supposed to be looking for Courtney but I guess I can stay for a while," Noah smirked.

* * *

><p>"Dudes Noah has been gone for a while, I'm going to go look for him," Owen stated.<p>

Owen checked in every hallway and every locker for Noah but couldn't find him anywhere. The only place he hadn't looked was the janitor's closet and he was about to open it but he noticed Courtney at the end of the hallway.

"There you are! Noah went out looking for you but I think he got lost so I went looking for him but you are just right there!" Owen exclaimed.

Courtney confidently walked over to Owen and stated, "Well we need to find Noah, we only have another half an hour of student council time."

"Well the only place I haven't check is this janitor's closet," Owen commented.

"Then hurry up and open it!" Courtney replied impatiently.

Owen twisted the door knob opened. Owen and Courtney gasped.

Inside the janitor's closet, was Noah and Katie smashed up against the wall as they made out. Noah turned to look at them and Katie blushed.

"You two are dating?" Owen exclaimed.

**Katie/Noah is a couple I just recently started liking so I just had to add them to the story. Sorry to anyone who is a big Gwen/Duncan fan but those two aren't very fun to write about, I think they are way better as individuals not a couple. Anyway I hope everyone is enjoying this story and I always appreciate reviews! **


	5. Good or Bad

"Not exactly," Noah replied.

"Then what?" Courtney demanded.

"We had a secret relationship during total drama island but decided to end it when you guys were in total drama action but then we rekindled once we got back to school," Katie explained.

"You are way smarter than I ever thought you would be," Courtney commented. She was impressed by how Katie and Noah had avoided the drama.

"So you aren't dating?" Owen asked as he tried to wrap his head around what was going on.

"Not publicly," Noah answered.

Courtney checked the time on her phone then stated, "Noah we have to get to the meeting, we only have fifteen minutes left."

"Owen, go tell everyone in student council that they can leave," Noah commanded.

As Owen rushed away, Courtney exclaimed, "Why did you do that?"

"We can't get anything done in fifteen minutes so what the point," Noah replied then he smiled at Katie, "Plus I want to spend some time with my girl."

Katie giggled then Noah put his arm around her. They walked away together in that lovey dovey way leaving Courtney all alone.

"Why is everyone in love but me?" Courtney spoke quietly to herself, "Why am I always the one alone?"

* * *

><p>As Courtney walked down the hall she passed Bridgette and Geoff who surprisingly weren't making out but they were working on their homework together as they flirted. Courtney sighed. Then she passed by Lindsay and Tyler who were making out on the floor, Courtney sighed even louder. As she walked she found herself in the only empty hallway in the whole school. Courtney heard a faint noise. She walked farther down the hall and it became louder. It sounded like someone was crying.<p>

Courtney came open a dark figure who was curled up in a ball in the end of the dark hallway, "Who's there?"

The person recognized Courtney right away and threw a Kleenex box at her.

"Duncan? Gwen?" Courtney asked.

"Courtney leave," a female voice sobbed.

"Gwen?" Courtney asked. She felt horrible as she watched Gwenn cry. She hadn't cried like this since she saw Heather kiss Trent.

"Go away!" Gwen yelled.

"Are you okay?" Courtney asked with genuine concern.

"What do you think? Boyfriend Kisser!"

That one reference hit Courtney hard. Courtney knew why she sung that song in the first place but now it just felt... sickening. "Gwen I'm so sorry. I never thought how it would affect you, I was just thinking about revenge."

"I always knew you were a selfish manipulative bitch but what you did put you into a whole different level of awfulness," Gwen stated calmly.

"I know. Duncan told me off earlier."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He doesn't love me anymore, he loves you," Courtney stated as she put her hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"I don't think so. From what I heard, he was thrilled about kissing you," Gwen replied.

"But..." Courtney was speechless.

"I know he was drunk but when you're drunk you are more truthful and you do things you have always wanted to do," Gwen commented.

"But..." Courtney repeated as a million different thoughts flew through her mind.

"I don't think me and Duncan were meant to be. I think you and Duncan should be together," Gwen stated.

"But why are you so upset if you feel this way?" Courtney asked.

"My boyfriend cheated on me, even if I don't care for him anymore it still hurts," Gwen answered.

"You know who I think you should be with?"

"Who?" Gwen asked.

"Trent. You two made a really cute couple and it seemed like you really connected with each other," Courtney replied, "Plus I heard he got over that whole nine thing."

Gwen stood up and gave Courtney a hug then stated, "For an enemy, you make a pretty good friend."

"We probably would have been friends...if it wasn't for guys."

* * *

><p>"Izzy!" The social studies teacher yelled.<p>

Izzy who was in the middle of doing cartwheels around the class, stopped and jumped onto the teacher's desk.

"The name's E-Scope," Izzy corrected before doing a back flip back into her seat.

"That was amazing!" Owen exclaimed as he gave Izzy a high five.

"See I told you I'm a good acrobat," Izzy smiled.

* * *

><p>All the girls stared as their jaws dropped.<p>

Beth had just split some water onto Justin's shirt during rehearsal, so naturally he tore it off and sprayed more water on his chest.

But Beth who was so over Justin, just stood there. "Can we please get back to rehearsal? I wanna practice twirling my fire baton!" Beth complained.

The female teacher snapped out of her trance then stated, "Beth I already told you there is no place for fire batons in Romeo and Juliet!"

Beth who was tightly grasping onto her baton sighed, "Fine."

"Ok everyone back in your places!" The teacher announced.

"Justin doesn't have a shirt," Heather commented as she filed her nails.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Justin asked.

"Principal said I needed to join a club and for some reason he signed me up for drama," Heather groaned.

"Oh I wonder why," Beth mumbled.

"What did you say?" Heather yelled as she jumped up from her seat.

"Ok everyone just be quiet! Heather go to the other side of the room, Beth just be the good girl you usually are ... and Justin stay perfect," The teacher yelled as she got everyone into their places.

The teacher cued them to start but the girl playing Juliet just stood there in awe.

"Hey it's your line," Justin whispered but the girl didn't get the message. He grabbed onto her and lightly shook her, "Wakey, wakey."

The girl smiled and asked, "Is this a dream?"

"TAKE FIVE!" The teacher yelled in frustration.

**I tried to add some of the character I haven't mentioned much like Beth, Justin, and Izzy. Next chapter will be all about the character I tend to forget so there won't be much (if any) Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Heather or Noah. There might be a little bit of Lindsay but I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter (sorry it took so long for me to update) and remember to review and tell me what you think so far!**


	6. Minor

"Tyler is it?" the coach asked as he looked up from his clipboard.

"Yes coach," Tyler replied confidently.

"You signed up for every track event," the coach commented.

"Well I'm a stellar athlete."

"Um ok well go start with hurdles," the coach instructed.

Tyler nodded as he jogged over to the hurdles where there was only one other person, Eva.

Eva cracked her knuckles as she stared at Tyler. Although he was intimidated he just stared back at her.

"One, two, three," Eva counted and then sprinted off, with Tyler close behind her.

She jumped over the first hurdle easily but Tyler jumped too late. He fell flat onto his face with the hurdle landing on him.

"And you call yourself an athlete," Eva laughed as she effortlessly continued jumping over the hurdles.

Tyler face went bright red with rage. He pushed the hurdle off him and then began running toward the next one. But the exact same thing happened again.

"Why don't you just quit while you're behind," Eva stated as she jumped over the last hurdle.

"Hurdles aren't my best activity but I bet I can whip you at long jump."

"Ha! Yeah right, you can't even walk without falling over," Eva chuckled.

Eva and Tyler walked over to the start of the long jump. Eva pushed him out of the way and insisted that she go first. She began running and got good speed before jumping. People around them gasped at how far she had jumped.

Tyler confidently walked to the starting line and as he ran he seemed to be getting even better speed than Eva. But as he jumped, his feet slipped and he face planted into the sand.

"Nice move twinkle toes," Eva insulted.

"It was slippery!" Tyler insisted.

"Whatever," Eva retorted as she walked away.

"I know I can beat you at something," Tyler stated as he ran after her.

* * *

><p>Owen had his hands full with food as him and Izzy looked for a good place to eat lunch. Izzy was running around like crazy surveying every spot while Owen struggled to keep up with her.<p>

"Izzy can you just pick a spot, I'm starving," Owen complained.

Just then Izzy spotted a big oak tree with a nice branch.

"How about we eat in the tree? We could be like monkeys and hang upside down while eating!" Izzy exclaimed she rushed up the tree and onto the branch.

"That sounds so awesome!" Owen replied as he began trying to climb up the tree.

Izzy climbed down the tree and grabbed the food before climbing back up then she shouted, "Does that help?"

"Yeah kinda. Did I mention I'm not that good of a climber?" Owen asked.

"Come on! Go Owen, go Owen!" Izzy began chanting.

Finally Owen made his way up to the branch but as he sat down they heard a loud crack. Izzy and Owen looked at each other but since they didn't hear anymore cracking they ignored it. Owen and Izzy began stuffing themselves with food.

But as they ate, the branch began cracking even more.

Izzy let out a loud burp before commenting, "That food was awesome."

"Yeah," Owen agreed. Then as he opened his mouth and let out a ground shaking burp, the branch collapsed.

Izzy landed on top on Owen with Owen landing on the branch.

"Wow that was so cool, let's do it again!" Izzy exclaimed.

Owen couldn't help but smiling at Izzy. She was so cool.

* * *

><p>Geoff hugged onto his favourite surfer chick from behind as she taped a poster to the wall. She turned around and lightly kissed him.<p>

"You're doing a surfing workshop?" Geoff asked as he slowly read the poster.

"Yup and it's only ten dollars per person," Bridgette added.

"Well sign me up," Geoff smiled as he kissed her again.

* * *

><p>After school Bridgette was waiting outside the school. She had rented a school bus for the day which Geoff offered to drive. Overall eight people signed up which wasn't bad. Geoff and Bridgette were the only ones there so far.<p>

But soon Beth, DJ, Harold and Leshawna showed up.

"So how many people signed up?" Beth asked.

"Eight, there are three more people we are waiting for," Bridgette answered.

Soon enough Justin showed up with Katie and Sadie following close behind him.

Bridgette smiled as she instructed everyone to get on the bus. Bridgette sat at the front of the bus with Beth while DJ and Leshawna sat together, with Harold very close behind them. Katie and Sadie fought over who could sit next to Justin but Sadie won. Justin wasn't all that pleased but he just smiled as he listened to Sadie's blubbering. Katie didn't seem all that upset to be sitting by herself; she just pulled out her phone and started texting.

It was a good thing that it wasn't that long of a bus ride to the coast since Leshawna looked like she was going to kill Harold any second.

"Ok everyone we are here. I got my uncle to rent us some surf boards for free so just go over to the surf shack and grab one," Bridgette announced as everyone started getting off the bus.

Everyone was lined up with their surf boards with Bridgette in front of them. Everyone lied down on their boards and did exactly what Bridgette did.

Bridgette noticed that Justin was about to take his shirt off, she rushed over to him and begged, "Please leave your shirt on. If you take it off, no one will pay attention."

Justin nodded at Bridgette; he had always liked her so he was okay with following her orders.

Katie secretly started texting but Sadie caught her.

"Who do you keep texting?" Sadie questioned.

"My mom," Katie answered.

"Yeah right, let me see the phone," Sadie insisted as she tried to grab Katie's phone.

"Stop it Sadie!" Katie exclaimed.

Bridgette walked over to them, "What's going on here?"

"Katie won't tell me who she is texting," Sadie stated.

"Can this wait until the workshop is over? I mean we all came here to surf didn't we?" Bridgette asked.

Katie felt bad so she put away her phone. Bridgette smiled and then went back to teaching. After a half an hour everyone started getting annoyed since they were yet to be in the water.

"I can tell you guys all want to try it out in the water, so go ahead and have fun," Bridgette instructed as everyone ran off into the water.

Bridgette stayed on the beach to watch them but with Geoff beside her, she didn't really watch them.

Harold ended up falling off his surf board and Leshawna jumped in the water and saved him. As they got back to the land Bridgette exclaimed, "What happened?"

"He fell off his surf board so I had to save him," Leshawna sighed as she put him down on his towel.

"Ok well maybe we should head in for the day," Bridgette commented as she saw how badly everyone was doing. DJ in particular was just standing on his surf board screaming.

"Listen up dudes; we are heading back to the school!" Geoff announced.

Everyone rushed out of the water and into the bus. On the bus ride everyone was really polite to Bridgette even though inside they were all thinking what a terrible teacher she was. Bridgette collected the money from everyone and soon they were back at school.

"See you guys later!" Bridgette waved as she drove off in her convertible with Geoff.

Leshawna headed to her locker to get her everyday clothes. As she pulled open her locker a dozen rose flew out at her and there was a card that read, "I will love you till the last one dies, Harold."

As Leshawna picked up the roses from off the floor she noticed one of them was fake. She looked around to see Harold hiding behind a trash can. She rushed over to him and tightly grabbed onto his arm.

"Listen Harold I didn't want to be mean about this but this obsession you have had over me has to stop. It's annoying. You need to get it through your head that I'll never be interested in you so just give up all the romantic crap," Leshawna explained before walking out of the school.

Harold wasn't upset though, he just had this creepy smile on his face, "One day Leshawna, I will win you over!"

**So I tried to give the "less dramatic" character some time in the story. This chapter was harder to write than the others because some of these characters are still underdeveloped compared to Heather, Courtney, Duncan, ect. I'm excited for the next chapter, I already have everything planned and it becomes more classic total drama island like. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Fights & Pranks

"It's so fricking cold out," Heather complained as she brushed the snow off her halter top and short shorts.

"Well maybe if you wore more clothes you would be warmer," Owen suggested sweetly.

"Shut up Owen," Heather snapped.

"Ok settle down everyone, I need to make an announcement," the teacher yelled as she tried to be heard through all the talking.

Courtney (who was sitting in the front of the class, right in front of the teacher's desk) turned around and glared at everyone. Everyone shut up, Courtney scares them. Well except for Heather who just rolled her eyes at Courtney.

"Thank you Courtney. Ok so since the term is ending soon we will need to do a final project on the chapter we just finished. It will be in partners but they will be chosen for you," the teacher announced.

Heather zoned out until she heard her name, along with Lindsay's.

"You want me to work with that airhead?" Heather shouted.

"Hey!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Heather you need to learn how to get along with people," the teacher stated before she went back to reading her romance novel.

Heather crossed her arms as Lindsay reluctantly dragged her chair over to Heather's desk.

The teacher stood up and handed began handing out papers. She smirked as she handed on to Heather. Heather stared at it speechlessly. She was failing.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asked as she smiled at her C+.

Heather hid the piece of paper before smiling, "Oh I was just having trouble coming up with an idea for our project. Since you are so smart I bet you have tons of great ideas."

"You think I'm smart?"

"Totally, I've never wanted to admit it before because I thought it was just so unfair how beautiful and smart you are," Heather continued to flatter Lindsay.

"Well I do have a few ideas," Lindsay replied.

After some friendly chatter and exchange of ideas, a friendship was reborn. Well if it can even be called a friendship...

Lindsay strolled out of the class room with her arm linked with Heather's. Lindsay had a huge smile on her pretty face while Heather was smirking.

Tyler, who was waiting for Lindsay, was very confused when he saw those two walking together.

"I have to go this way but I'll see you later girlfriend!" Heather smiled as she walked off.

Lindsay waved as she watched her leave.

"What the hell was that?" Tyler asked.

"We are friends again," Lindsay stated.

"Are you serious? She's a total bitch."

"She has changed. She is really nice now and she values my ideas," Lindsay explained.

"I think your being naive," Tyler retorted as he walked ahead of Lindsay.

"I am not! I'm not stupid; I know what I'm doing!" Lindsay yelled as she caught up with Tyler.

Tyler didn't respond he just kept walking.

"You know what Tyler? You're a bastard," Lindsay declared before changing directions.

Tyler stopped walking. He was stunned. He couldn't believe his sweet Lindsay had just said that to him.

* * *

><p>Courtney held tightly onto her textbooks as she walked out into the fresh air. As she strolled toward her little red sports car, she spotted a familiar face.<p>

"What are you doing?" Courtney demanded.

"Crap, did the bell go?" Duncan asked as he pulled something out of the car's engine.

"That isn't your car," Courtney stated.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Are you stealing something from that car?" Courtney asked as she walked beside him.

"If you must know I don't have enough money for a car. So I decided to just get all the parts and rebuild one," Duncan replied.

"Ok but why are you getting stuff from that car?"

"Cause car parts are expensive," Duncan answered as he slammed the hood closed. He then picked up his huge lumpy duffel bag. "I'd love to stay and talk but I need to go to the car lot."

"I thought you said you can't afford a car."

"Who said I was buying one."

As Duncan sauntered off, Courtney couldn't help but watch him. He was everything she hated in a guy yet he could tell make her heart stop.

Courtney sighed before getting into her car. As she turned the key to start the engine, nothing happened.

"Duncan!" Courtney screamed as she slammed her head against her steering wheel. But then she held her head up and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone it's one two three four jump."<p>

DJ desperately tried to get the choreography right but his feet just weren't listening to him. As he was on the third step he tripped and knocked over Beth who was beside him. He heard a loud snap.

"Are you okay?" DJ asked franticly.

Beth stood up and picked her broken glasses off the floor, "Yeah I'm fine but my glasses aren't."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay DJ, it was an accident," Beth smiled before staggering up toward who she hoped was the teacher.

Beth blindly walked down the hallway as she looked for her locker. After seven wrong tries she finally found the right one. She grabbed a small black box out of the top self of her locker and then walked to the girls' bathroom. She opened the box and put her emergency contacts in.

As she fixed her hair, her hair tie snapped. Her brown hair then fell down onto her shoulders. Beth smiled at her reflection before walking out of the bathroom.

The second she walked out of the bathroom she ran into someone. He helped her up like a true gentleman would.

"I'm so sorry beautiful, are you okay?" Justin asked as he stared at Beth.

Beth giggled, "Yeah I'm fine."

"You know you seem familiar, do I know you?" Justin asked.

"Well I've never seen you in my life," Beth lied.

"We should change that. Would you like to go for coffee sometime?"

"Sorry but you're not my type," Beth replied seriously. Then she confidently walked away.

"I bet he has never been rejected before," Beth smiled as she looked over her shoulder at the confused Justin.

* * *

><p>"Wow Harold, you're a black belt?"<p>

"Yeah I have lots of mad skills," Harold replied confidently as the cute redhead giggled.

"I'd love to see some of your skills sometime."

"How about tonight?" Harold suggested.

"Sure," the girl began giggling again.

Harold quickly unlocked his lock as he smiled at the girl. Then as he pulled open his locker he was sprayed with his yellow water.

The girl gagged as she saw his crusty old underwear hanging in his locker, "You know tonight isn't good for me actually."

"Those aren't mine!" Harold exclaimed as the girl quickly ran away.

Harold looked back at his locker to see a letter hanging in the middle. He snatched it and ripped it open. Inside was a note that said, "My favourite camp walwinoka memory."

"DUNCAN!" Harold screamed as he tore the letter into tiny little pieces.

**I love writing about Courtney and Duncan's conflict, they are so fun! So since I have a lot of future chapters planned out I will be updating this story every Sunday from now on, so yeah. I'm kinda sad to write Tyler and Lindsay fighting since I love them so much but no couple is perfect. Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Spineless Jellyfish

"What's up girl?" Leshawna asked as she put her lunch down.

Gwen looked up from playing with her food to weakly smile. She then sighed, "Do you think me and Duncan should have broken up?"

"Where is this coming from?" Leshawna questioned.

"Lately I have been feeling like me and Duncan should be together. I mean we fit perfectly together and we like the same things," Gwen explained.

"Well it sounds like you think that you should get back together with Duncan just because that's what other people think. But do you really still have feelings for him?"

Gwen contemplated the idea for a few seconds then responded, "No."

Just then Trent walked by and waved at them. Leshawna waved back happily while Gwen weakly smiled as she moved her hand awkwardly back and forth.

"What about Trent?" Leshawna suggested.

"What about him?" Gwen retorted.

"What are your feelings about him?"

"Well I'm still kinda scared of him after the whole total drama action stuff but he seems normal again. But I don't think I could get back together with him again. I mean even though I was really into him I'm not sure if I can trust him ever again," Gwen described.

"We have been hanging out a bit and he is just like he was during total drama island. I think you two would be really good together but I can understand why you don't want to get back together," Leshawna added.

Gwen smirked then asked, "What about you and Harold?"

"There isn't a Harold and me," Leshawna stated.

"He is so into you," Gwen smiled.

"That doesn't mean I'm into him. I mean he is a nice guy and everything but I jut don't think of him that way," Leshawna responded.

The two girls' attention drifted over to a certain total drama world tour couple who seemed to be having yet another fight.

"Sierra stop putting Cody cookies into my locker," Cody whinnied as he held out the creepy cookies of his face.

"I just wanted to make you happy, you seem so upset lately," Sierra stated.

"That's because you are making me upset!" Cody exclaimed.

"But I make your lunch, give you your medication, watch over you while you sleep, I'm doing everything a good girlfriend should," Sierra retorted.

"You're doing everything a creepy girlfriend should," Cody yelled.

"Wow I never knew Cody could be so harsh," Gwen commented.

"I know you have trouble taking a hint but come on. I voted for you every time during total drama world tour, I try everything I can to get rid of you but still you don't get it. I don't like you. I'm sick of dating you out of pity and I'm breaking up with you," Cody shouted before storming off.

Sierra stood there motionless before she fell to the ground bawling. Her cries shook the whole cafeteria. Beth and Courtney rushed over to try and make her feel better, even though none of them were friends. Beth was just trying to be nice whereas Courtney could sympathize with Sierra. The three of them walked out of the room.

Soon after Cody cautiously walked back into the room, he was starving. He bought a lunch then decided to sit down with Gwen and Leshawna. The two girls just stared at him as he nibbled on his sandwich.

"What?" Cody asked.

"I'm shocked you actually did that," Gwen commented.

"I know it was harsh but I have been trying to nicely break up with her for a while now but she just wasn't getting the message. It just made her creeper."

"You're not going to start hitting on me again are you?" Gwen asked.

Cody shook his head, "No but if you want a friend I'm available."

Gwen smiled, "I think I might just take you up on that offer."

* * *

><p>Bridgette gasped for air as she pulled away from Geoff. She smiled at him before turning serious, "Do you see yourself with me in the future?"<p>

"Yeah totally babe," Geoff smiled as he went in for another kiss.

Bridgette pushed him away then asked, "So you think we might get married some day?"

"I don't know, probably," Geoff responded as he tried for another kiss.

But yet again Bridgette pushed him away, "Do you want to get married to me?"

"Yeah Bridge but I just think we are a little bit too young to be thinking about marriage," Geoff answered.

"Well maybe we are a little bit too young to be together," Bridgette shouted before storming out of the janitor's closet.

Geoff sat in the dark for a few seconds as he tried to understand what had just happened. He then stood up and walked out of the closet to see DJ standing in the hallway.

"Hey Geoff what were you doing in the janitor's closet?" DJ greeted.

"I was with Bridgette but then she stormed out," Geoff replied.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Geoff stated.

**Sorry it's a little short, I didn't really feel like writing today but since it's Sunday I thought I should. It's funny that what happened with Bridgette and Geoff actually happens with a lot of couples, one is thinking one thing and the other is thinking something totally different (I enjoyed writing that part). Besides from Cody finally getting a back bone, not much else happened. Sorry, hopefully next week will be better.**


	9. Cleaning up

Trent walked proudly with his trophy in hand and guitar over his shoulder. His song 'If Only' won him such points with the crowd since most of them were girls. But he couldn't help but feel sad every time he played it. He wrote it during total drama world tour, for his first love.

As he strolled somewhat sad but still proud he came across the local corner store that was running out of business. He decided to go inside and buy something.

He searched down all the aisles for his favourite sugar filled snack but what he found was more appealing. Standing in front of the few books that were on display, was a gothic style girl with short black and blue hair.

Trent was hesitant to approach her especially since her and Duncan just broke up but he decided to anyway.

"Hey," Trent smiled as he lightly tapped on Gwen's shoulder.

"Hey, you won the talent show?" Gwen commented as she stared at the golden trophy in his hand.

"Yeah I sang one of my original songs," Trent added.

"Cool," Gwen stated before going back to reading the back of a paranormal book.

"How are you?" Trent asked eagerly.

"Kinda like how I was after you kissed Heather, mortified and betrayed. You?"

"I'm sorry," Trent responded.

"About kissing Heather or Duncan kissing Courtney?" Gwen asked.

"To be fair Heather kissed me and Courtney kissed Duncan," Trent corrected.

Gwen put the book down and walked away.

Trent ran to catch up to her, "I'm sorry that was a really stupid comment."

"Well you are good at making stupid comments," Gwen retorted.

"Can't we go back to how we used to be?" Trent begged.

Gwen turned around to look at him as she asked, "You mean back when we were dating?"

"Yeah!" Trent exclaimed.

Gwen turned around again.

"Wait no! How about we just be friends?" Trent suggested.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Gwen questioned.

"We used to get along really well," Trent stated.

"We used to be dating," Gwen countered.

"Remember you were the one that broke up with me, you can't keep being mad at me for something you did. I'm normal again, I'm just good old Trent from Camp Wawanakwa," Trent pointed out.

"Fine we can try being friends again, now can you please leave me alone?" Gwen replied.

"A friend wouldn't leave a hurt friend alone," Trent commented.

"You I'm already having second thoughts about this."

"Okay I'll leave you alone," Trent backed away from Gwen and into another isle.

A small smile formed on Gwen's face as she watched her former love walk away.

* * *

><p>"Bridgette I'm not sure this is morally right," DJ worried as Bridgette repositioned the poster.<p>

"What's wrong with a car wash?" Bridgette enquired.

"Nothing but we got all the best looking people we know to volunteer. I know momma wouldn't approve of that," DJ pointed out.

Justin, Lindsay, Tyler, Heather, Geoff and Courtney were standing in their swimwear in front of the signs. Cars of young guys and girls began pulling into the car wash, even though their cars were sparkling clean.

"It's a good marketing technique," Bridgette replied.

"Tyler?" Lindsay asked as she sat on the hood of the car Tyler was washing.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what I said to you," Lindsay apologized as she flaunted her curves in her red bikini.

Tyler smiled as he joined her on top of the hood, "I love you Lindsay."

"I love you too Taylor."

"My name's Tyler," Tyler sighed.

"Opps, sorry," Lindsay giggled before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a taste of her strawberry lip gloss. As they continued to make out, Tyler proceeded to push her down against the car. But the guy inside the car didn't seem to mind.

"It looks like you and Geoff have been replaced," DJ snickered.

Bridgette playfully hit him with the towel.

"Hey I need my car washed," Duncan exclaimed as he pulled up in front of Courtney. He got out of his car and smirked at her.

Courtney rolled her eyes as she picked up the sponge and began washing his car.

"So what do you think of the car?" Duncan asked as he checked out Courtney in her jean short shorts and blue bikini top.

"I think it's as ugly as you," Courtney snapped.

Duncan smiled, "Yeah it's a hot ride."

Courtney turned to look at Duncan and rolled her eyes.

"So where did miss goody two shoes get clothes like that?" Duncan commented.

"I can be bad," Courtney protested.

"I know," Duncan smirked.

"You're an ogre."

"I know you like me," Duncan stated.

"Please, I only liked you when I was young and naive," Courtney retorted.

"Yeah you matured a lot in the past year, seventeen's the new seventy right?" Duncan laughed.

"Get bent."

Courtney threw the sponge back into the bucket. Duncan looked over her one more time before getting back into his car.

Courtney walked over to Bridgette and complained, "The next time you are having a fundraiser count me out."

"But the school really appreciates the money and you are the vice president," Bridgette pointed out.

"Then why isn't Noah here? He's the president?" Courtney questioned.

"Have a nice day!" Bridgette smiled before walking away.

"So how much did we raise?" Geoff asked eagerly.

"Over two thousand dollars!" Bridgette exclaimed as she hugged onto DJ.

"From one day? That's unlikely," Heather snapped.

"Count it if you want to," Bridgette responded as she pointed towards the large jar filled with money.

"Whatever I'm leaving," Heather retorted as she walked over to her red mustang convertible.

Geoff kissed Bridgette, "That was an awesome fundraiser babe."

"I helped too!" DJ pointed out.

"Yeah but I don't really wanna kiss you," Geoff replied.

DJ sighed in frustration.

**I know it's not Sunday but this is the only opportunity I have gotten to write, I was going to wait until Sunday to put up this chapter but I already missed last weeks so I kinda owe you guys. I included quite a few characters in this chapter even if some of them don't do anything (Justin). Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to hearing what you guys have to say about the story so far!**


	10. Opportunity Knocks

Noah stood before in the student council room. His eyes were focused at the group in front of him. He looked down at the paper in front of him then back at the group.

"Why did you call us in here?" Courtney exclaimed as she slammed her hands down on the table.

"Yesterday I received a letter from a camp that is offering two weeks of free camp during spring break," Noah began.

"That sounds super fun!" Sadie exclaimed. She began squealing like a hyper active coco bird. Katie joined her BFFFL in the obnoxiousness.

Noah rolled his eyes at his girlfriend before continuing his statement, "I believe it could possibility be a trap."

"How is it a trap?" Justin questioned.

"The invitation was only addressed to those of us in this room. We were the only ones who were a part of the total drama franchise and I think this may be Chris's way of getting more screen time out of us," Noah explained.

"But it's camp!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"You remember how crappy camp was with Chris. We had to risk our lives in some dumb challenge every week," Duncan pointed out.

"Which is why I think we should decline the offer," Noah stated.

"Hold on a second. We are going to give up a two week vacation on the chance that it could possibility be a trap?" Leshawna commented.

"I think we should go," Beth chimed in.

"Let's hold a vote. Everyone in favor of going raise your hand," Courtney lead.

Justin, Beth, Lindsay, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Sadie, Katie, Leshawna, Izzy, Harold, Cody, Tyler and Owen raised their hands.

"The results are 14 to 7, so I guess we are going," Noah announced bitterly.

Katie hugged onto him and smiled, "Come on Noie, it'll be fun."

"Noie?" Duncan snickered.

"What are you laughing about? At least I can keep a girlfriend without kissing another girl," Noah responded.

"You know I believe I owe you a lip piercing from the beginning of total drama island," Duncan smirked as he pulled a pin out of his pocket.

"I'd rather not have a dirty pin stuck in my lip thank you very much," Noah commented.

As Duncan moved closer to Noah Katie shocked everyone by standing in his way. She grabbed the pin and broke it in half.

"The only person touching Noah will be me," she stated fiercely.

Harold began giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh grow up," Leshawna sighed.

"Can I go now?" Gwen questioned.

"Grab one of the papers off my desk and then you are free to leave," Noah responded.

Everyone rushed up to the desk to grab one of the pieces of paper before stampeding out the door.

Katie snuggled her head into Noah's neck as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Wanna go make out?" she suggested.

"Whatever," Noah replied blankly.

Katie smiled and pulled Noah off somewhere.

**Sorry It's short but Its been a while since I wrote. This chapter is leading up to a 4 part mini series that will be coming up very soon in this story. It will be filled with drama! So I hope you enjoy!**


	11. Return to Total Drama Island part 1

It was nicer than last time. Carpeted floors, painted walls and bright lights hanging down from the ceiling. Rows of red plush chairs lined up against the walls. There was even a deck with lounge chairs that you could go on. Katie was relieved. It was one less thing for him to complain about.

Owen ran over to them with his hands full of candy, chips, pop and anything thing else that was either sugary and/or unhealthy. "This is awesome!" he exclaimed as he claimed the chair beside Noah.

"There has to be some sort of catch," Noah contemplated.

"Dude I don't care what it is as long as there are free vending machines I'm happy," Owen smiled.

"Look, look, look!" Izzy screamed from the deck, "It's the camp!"

Owen ran over to her, shaking the boat with each step he took. Katie grabbed onto Noah's arm to stop herself from falling off his lap. He was motionless as a rock. It was something Katie was used to when they were a secret but now that they were pubic it just annoyed her.

The boat pulled up to the brand new dock. The dark brown wood was carefully attached to each other piece to prevent breaking. Beyond the dock was the camp. It still looked the same as the first day they all arrived at camp (minus Sierra of course). Same crappy cabins and poorly thought out campfire area.

Harold grinned as he was about to step off the boat and be the first one on the island; just as his foot was about to reach the ground Duncan pushed him out of his way and into the cold water.

"Duncan!" Harold screamed.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there," Duncan replied sarcastically then laughed.

"You really haven't changed since the first day at camp have you?" Courtney commented.

"Neither have you sunshine," Duncan smirked.

Courtney pushed her way past him, "Please, I'm not going to fall for your stupid bad boy charm a second time."

"A second time? Ha! You fall for it every time baby."

"You're sick," she stated.

One by one the rest of the teens stepped onto the dock. No one else was around, no Chris, no host of any kind, just them.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Leshawna stated.

"Hi everyone!" A perky blonde smiled. No one knew where she came from, she just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa!" she greeted.

"Are you the host?" Eva snarled.

She just stood there with a huge smile on her face.

"Dude, do you think she's like a robot or something?" Tyler whispered.

Geoff looked over at him and shrugged, "Maybe."

"Um is there a reason why you aren't wearing any pants?" Beth questioned.

The woman turned to look at her with a huge smile on her face. "I just got out of bed so I just threw on one of his tee shirts and came over here to quickly greet you guys."

"Not a robot," Geoff whispered.

"Um hello what do you mean by his? Who else is here?" Heather demanded.

They all fell quiet as they saw a man approach them. He was all too familiar to them. "Hello campers, welcome back," Chris grinned. He then turned to look at the woman beside him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well I started thinking last night after you fell asleep that we should do this together. Kinda like a couple bonding thing. It will be so much fun don't you think?" she squealed.

Chris looked over at her then over at the teens, then back at her. "No way!" he yelled, "This is my show! Just because we spent one night together doesn't mean we've automatically together."

Tears began rolling down her face, "What are you trying to say Chrissie?"

Chris rolled his eyes before firmly stating, "I mean that I'm not interested in spending more than one night with you and that you should leave before I have to call someone to make you leave."

"Fine," she screamed. She ran off into the boat. It soon pulled away from the dock and was followed by an exclaim of voices from the angered teens.

"Great now we can't leave," Bridgette commented.

"Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa! For the next two weeks we will be following the fans favourite original campers. Who's dating who? Who went to jail? Who gets drunk? Who's on drugs? Who's so stupid she doesn't know what birth control is?"

"Hey!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"We will find out these answers and so much more on this special reunion episode, Return to Total Drama Island!" Chris exclaimed. A hidden camera's button flicked off from red.

"What was that?" Heather demanded.

"Didn't you guys know this will be a filmed event? At any moment in the day those cameras could be on and all your secrets could be caught on tape," Chris explained.

"Is that even legal?" DJ questioned.

"It is since I got permission from your high school and the permission slips your parents signed," Chris replied then added, "You better go get settled into your cabins, you have a long night of cooking, cleaning and restoring the camp to do!"

"I hate this place," Gwen stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I have decided to continue this story! I really wanted to write the 4 part mini series and I have a lot of awesome plans for it so keep reading. And thank you to everyone who used to read the story and is still reading, it means a lot to me! Thanks and I look forward to hearing what you guys think!<strong>


End file.
